Sabrina's Adventure: Rewritten
by Sabrina the Guardian
Summary: A young orphan hedgehog embarks on a quest to find what happened to her parents. As she does, she meets new friends, and discovers a hidden power may be hidden inside her... This is a complete rewrite of my original story. Many changes have been made.
1. Encounter

-1I was formerly known as Sabrina the Guardian. Now I have grown a little (now 18, was here before at 14) and experienced many things during that time I was gone. And I figured I'd get back to my stories, which I thought I have grown out of doing.

**15 Years Ago….**

"We were living a perfectly normal life in the bustling city of Station Square…"

"_Uh huh?"_

"We had just started building our family, with the birth of our twins…"

"_Twins?"_

"A son and daughter."

"_Well how wonderful!"_

"It was wonderful; they were the most beautiful children…but…"

"_You're tearing in the eyes…did something happen?"_

"He attacked the city…"

"_Who…?"_

"He took everyone prisoner and made them his slaves, and if we didn't cooperate with him, he'd kill us…"

"_Oh my god! How terrible!"_

"The children were just toddlers when he took over Station Square…he had a most evil look in his eyes, we knew he was going to show no mercy toward us…"

"_What did he do?"_

"He sent an army of machines and weaponry into the city, destroying each building one by one, capturing each civilian and transporting them to a metallic city, where they forced us into doing the mans dirty work…"

"_And your children?"_

"He told everyone that their children would either be used for biomechanical experiments, or be forced into professional assistants for him, depending if they had certain 'special qualities'…."

"_How did you get here?"_

"Me and my husband attempted to escape the city, but as we were attempting to rescue our children, we were captured and sentenced to biomechanical testing, where we soon perished…"

"_That cruel man!"_

"His name was Dr. Ivo Robotnik, we never did find out what his plans were or what had happened to our children…"

"_Oh by the way, what are the names of your children?"_

"The girl is Sabrina, she was such a sweet and quiet one…"

"_And the boy?"_

"….."

"_Can you remember?"_

"No…"

"_Don't worry; you'll remember his name soon! But the reason you're here is because of your daughter…"_

"Sabrina?"

"_Yes. You see, she has a special gift from me…"_

"A…gift…?"

"_Yes, one that has lied dormant for much of her life."_

"What is this gift? And what does it do?"

"_Only she can find out, because that gift is about to awaken inside of her…"_

"Wait, are you telling me she's alive? Is Sabrina alright??"

"_Yes, she is alive, but I do not know the extent of her condition…"_

"Well what about my son?!"

"_That I do not know either, it may be up to Sabrina to locate him…"_

"Please! Tell me as much as you know about them!"

"_It is time for me to go, so I must send you back…Farewell…"_

"NO! She's gone…"

"_Soon enough you will know where they are, just be patient…"_

"Wait…before you go! Can I at least know your name?"

"_My name? Well…"_

"_OBSI---"_

"AHH!"*Clank!*

I wake up to with a large lump on the head again…great. That's the third time I had the same dream, and end up slamming my head on the dumpster. I feel like I have a concussion. I'm dehydrated, I'm hungry, and cold; my fingers and toes nearly frostbitten. It's just another morning in the slums of Station Square, where the most desperate people live homeless, penniless, and live on the edge of life. It's the middle of winter, and right now keeping warm was my top priority.

"Ahhh…" I sighed in salvation as I find a group of dryer vents behind an apartment complex. I carefully loosen the shaggy blanket from around me, being careful not to expose myself to the zero-degree wind chill. My golden fur softens and my skin becomes hydrated as I bathe myself in the endless bath of steam. I peer under my cover to notice the growing mounds on my chest; I find it ugly and embarrassing! It's no wonder the neighborhood boys always harass me these days!

Times have been becoming harder and harder as I've grown up in the alleyways, but I have to work harder to get myself enough food and shelter. It's hard to do that when you have people constantly behind your back, laughing at your small size and furry body. I live in a human world, but I feel I don't belong here. At times, the younger poor children of the slums come to me for warmth because of my fur. I find it very comforting to support such children, who have no parents or siblings to help and protect them. This makes me wonder, if I have any parents or siblings of my own…

"Ooohh!" I shiver as the steam is replaced by the icy wind. I quickly cover myself up and huddle towards the main alley, where most homeless children find their food behind many restaurants and businesses. Fortunately, the chefs and business owners are very generous in this part of the city, and openly serve free meals and leftovers for us. My specialty--the Italian restaurant. It's closest to my living areas and has the best stuff, plus there's less competition as most other people ignore this place.

"Sabrina! Where are you little angel?" I heard in my ears as one of the Italian cooks called me over to the back door, where a small makeshift table was made especially for me. His genuine Italian accent makes me blush every time I hear him. I calmly walk to the table and sit myself down, quietly smiling at the cook, who was named Giordano.

"There you are! I brought you your favorite pasta today! And what's this? Did you hurt your head again?" He examines the large bump on my furry scalp before bringing a hot rice bag to soothe the pain. He smiles at me before returning to work in the kitchen, allowing me to eat my rather large bowl of pasta, which is enough to fill me for a whole day.

"Thank you, Giordano!" I say happily as I hand him my dishes and let him reheat my rice bag. He smiles as he returns my bag, looking me in the eyes. "You're growing so quickly, you're like a daughter to me. I hope you do find a good family soon…" He says as he kneels down to hug me tightly. Giordano has fed me for as long as I could remember. He was like a father to me as well…

Stuffed, I return to my living quarters and pick up a newspaper, and begin practicing my reading skills. I'm one of the few children in the slums to not know how to read. I'm learning quickly though, so it won't be long until I'm up to their level. It isn't long before I fall asleep; clutching the strange blue red-footed doll I received from Giordano a few months ago…

--------------------------------------------------------

"SABRE! Wake up you lazy hedgehog!" I barely heard that call. I suddenly wake up on my back against a cold metal floor. The Doctor had once again mechanically flipped my sleeping quarter. I grunted in discomfort and fatigue, as he had let me have little or no rest over the past week.

"What do you want now, doctor?" I sigh as I lazily straighten out my outgrown quills. I've known the doctor as long as I could remember; he treats me different from his other assistants. He treats me as if I'm his son rather than a slave like I've seen others become. Lately he's been pushing my tolerance to the limit. I need to rest, I need to bathe, and I need to reorganize myself…

"I'm running out of test subjects for my cyborg project! I need you to go to the slums of Station Square and pick up a few young ones I can test with. Apparently it's the energy of the youth that is the key to my projects success! I also need you to find me a chaos emerald for backup energy!"

"Doctor, I need to rest…" My comment was back lashed by his cold words.

"Do it now! Or you'll end up as one of them!"

*sigh* "As you wish…" I gather up what remains of my energy and begin to run toward nearby Station Square.

As I arrive in the city a short time later, I nearly collapse in fatigue. The doctor had me specially trained to do such hard work, but he's pushing me to the limit. My overworked muscles ache…

I finally reach my destination, the slums. The doctor demanded I bring young humans to him for his experiments. The homeless people are my first to target…

------------------------------------------------------------

"There she is! Get her!"

I wake up from my nap to find a group of teenage boys in front of me, snickering.

"What's up, hedgefreak!" The leader of the group said, poking my black nose. They were all wealthy boys from the nearby neighborhood. They love to beat up the homeless, particularly those that were not human.

"Go away!" I say cowardly. I knew they were much stronger than me.

"Heh, you'd make a nice new fur coat for my sister!" The leader said, flipping out a pocket knife along with the other boys.

"Attack!" At once, all the teenagers lunged in. I was cornered in my sleeping corner, I was doomed. I closed my eyes tightly and braced myself, screaming for mercy…

I suddenly heard the sound of boys screaming in pain, then the thuds of bodies. I opened my eyes to see all the boys lying on the ground. I cautiously leaned forward to check if they were alive, when a heavy black boot suddenly fell on my hand.

"AHH! Let go!" I shouted in pain as the foot lightened it's weight on my hand. I looked up slowly to see a short person covered with a black hood. The only thing I could see of it was a short yellow tail with a black tip.

"You're coming with me!" With that the person suddenly put it's gloved hand on my right shoulder and squeezed hard. I heard a crack, then a sharp pain, and then I blacked out…

Well, that's it for my first chapter. Worked all night on it, so give good reviews!


	2. Escape

-1

"Uhh…" I slowly open my eyes to a dim room, surrounded by cold metal walls and floors. I could hear the sounds of young boys screaming nearby. There was a door in front of me, covered with thick metal bars. As I raised myself to my feet, I got a sharp pain in my right shoulder. That's right. That strange person squeezed me there and made me faint…did it bring me here?

I finally got to my feet, and cautiously peered in between the steel bars. It was a rather large room, filled with cells like the one I was in. Across the hall, laid one of the teenage boys who nearly skinned me in the slums. He was still blacked out.

"Where am I…?" I said quietly, looking at the other young humans being held captive in the cells. Something moving suddenly caught my eye…

At the left end of the hallway lay a black-hooded figure in what appeared to be a shelf made for sleeping. I could clearly hear some snoring out of it…

"…Hello?" I shouted lightly to the figure, it made no response.

"Hey! Don't wake him up!" A nearby prisoner whispered harshly.

"Why? Where am I?" I asked.

"Shhh!! You're in Dr. Robotnik's prison quarters…He's taken us all captive to use on who knows what…," Another prisoner answered.

"Dr. Robotnik…? Who is he?" I ask curiously. I had a strange twisted feeling in my stomach…

"He's an evil scientist. So evil, he destroyed Station Square 15 years ago!"

"I live in Station Square! Is there any way to get out of here?" I shiver in the cold air of the room, and I begin to feel hunger setting in on me.

"For us humans, I'm afraid not…but…you're a hedgehog. You may be small enough to squeeze yourself into that ventilation shaft behind you!" I turn my head to see a large vent at the base of the wall.

"That ventilation shaft should lead straight outside, if not into the heating system!"

"How do you know so much about this?" I calmly ask.

"Well, I was a former assistant of the Doctor, but he caught me trying to smuggle out prisoners! Now I'm due to be used in one of his biomechanical experiments any day now…" He said with a hopeless sigh.

"Here! Take this drill bit and try to undo the bolts holding that vent up…" With that, the former assistant slides a small metal bit to my cell, sliding under the gate. I pick it up.

"Oh! Take this too. It will allow you to pass through the security doors in case you can't get out through the vents…hopefully the Doctor hasn't cleared my name from the security system yet…" The assistant slides a small plastic ID card, filled with his information. I take it and place it into a small pocket in my cover.

"Thank you so much…" With that said, I turn my attention to the vent. I sit down and place the end of the drill bit into the bolt head. I push in hard and turn the bit. It wouldn't budge the bolt. "Ahhh…it's tight!"

"Try kicking the vent; it may snap the bolts looser for you…"

With that said, I reared up my right leg, and kick the center of the vent with my heel. It was rather painful, but it gave no result, still won't budge the bolts.

"He's up! Quick! Cover the tools!" The assistant whispers suddenly.

I comply swiftly, putting the drill bit in my pocket and sitting against the vent, covering it.

Soon enough, the hooded figure was in front of my cell, staring at me. It was a silent, tense moment, as I stared back at him…

"Hmm…" He said in a rather low tone as he turned back to return to sleep in his sleeping quarter.

"Phew, that was extremely lucky. Nothing ever escapes Sabre's keen eyes! Now, get back to work, and be quieter this time…" The assistant whispers quietly, making sure the figure was asleep.

"Alright…" This time, I wedge my slim fingers between the vent and wall. I gave a deep breath before pulling with all my strength. It didn't feel like much, but I pulled until I felt a sudden pop come from one of the bolts. Success! I pull out the drill bit and begin to slowly undo the bolts. Minutes felt like hours as I removed each bolt, and finally remove the vent cover.

"Yes! Now hurry! Crawl through the shaft and make your way outside! I will have one of Dr. Robotnik's transport bots hacked and ready to take you out of his city!" The assistant gives a goodbye wave as I begin my slow crawl, managing to squeeze into the shaft with relative ease. It's a good ten yards or so through the vent that I come to a sudden loss of footing…

"WHAAAA!!" *CLANG!* the assistant hears that through his own vent, gasping.

"I totally forgot to tell her about that drop…"

"Owww…" I moan in dizziness as I recover from my 10 foot freefall. I realize I've arrived in the main ventilation shaft. A wide, but frail looking ladder leads straight up to the roof of the building. I nervously step onto the ladder and begin my slow ascent.

Moments later, I finally reach the end of the ladder. The only obstacle now blocking me is the large ventilation fan that circulates air throughout the building. I can feel the suction pulling me into it, but I was strong enough to hang onto the ladder as I pull out the drill bit. The assistant told me I could use this to temporarily stop the fan until I get onto the roof.

"Well, here goes nothing…" With that, I quickly stuffed the drill bit in between the blade of the fan and the wall, sending a small shower of sparks onto me. It hurt a bit, but I covered up until the fan finally stopped…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud alarm tone sounds off, awakening Dr. Robotnik from his midday nap. He spills his now cold coffee all over his keyboards as he awakens.

"Err? What now?? Who dares awaken me in the middle of my beauty sleep?"

"Warning: Ventilation has stopped in the prison quarters." A small monitor in front of him shows a surveillance camera inside the main ventilation shaft, showing the young hedgehog climbing out and onto the roof.

"SABRE!! We have a rat! Find her and bring her back to me!" He shouted into the intercom system.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh??" The hedgehog quickly jumps from his sleeping quarters, and rushes to find the ventilation cover had been removed.

"The girl! She must have gone to the roof…" Annoyed, he sprints towards the exit, where he enters a small elevator that lifts him to the roof of the prison quarters. It takes a minute for him to arrive at the roof, where he sees a trail of small footprints leading to the edge of the building, and then the trail suddenly ends.

He sees a small ID card partially buried in the snow. He picks it up and brushes off the snow to reveal a familiar face.

"Dr. Fedeli…" With the case solved, he rushes to Dr. Robotnik's main room, where he hands him the card.

"That's it! He has betrayed me for the final time! It's time he received his punishment! Bring him to me at once! And send a search bot to locate and return that hedgehog to me!" The doctor screamed angrily, crushing the card in his hand.

"Right away, master…" With that, Sabre triggers a small switch that releases a rather large flying mech outside. It jets away at mach one speed, under the orders of its creator.

Moments later, Sabre arrives back at the prison quarters. As he approached Dr. Fedeli's cell, he hears an odd clicking noise coming from it. When he forces open then cell door, he finds the assistant using a remote of some sort. The assistant was too busy using it to notice the hedgehog standing before him.

"Fedeli, Dr. Robotnik feels it is time you joined his other experiments…" Sabre said in a rather cold tone.

"Huh? What??" Before he knew it, Sabre yanked the remote from his hands.

"HEY! Don't mess with it! It's sensitive!" Fedeli yelled frantically. He was using that remote to control the transport bot that was currently taking Sabrina out of the city.

"Well, is it sensitive enough to handle THIS?" The hedgehog threw the remote down onto the solid metal floor, where he stomped his iron boot onto it, completely destroying it.

"NO! Do you have any idea what you've just triggered?? Destroying the remote triggers self-destruction!"

Sabre just gave a smirk, yanking the scientist up by the collar of his shirt. "You did it again, Fedeli. You broke the Doc's final string. Now, to the lab you go!" He dragged the screaming scientist away from his cell and to the nearby lab where Robotnik currently does his biomechanical research.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a view!" The young hedgehog shouted as she looked down from the basket of the transport bot. The sky was beginning to cloud up, and a thunder was soon heard in the distance.

"Oh no, looks like a storm is coming!" She looked around and discovered there was no protection for her, nor a way to manually control the bot. Suddenly, a red light flashed and a rumble was felt on the machine.

"Self-destruct sequence initiated, in 5...4...3...2..." Sabrina gasped, ducking for cover. The basket she was in suddenly detached from the bot, seconds before it exploded in a rather violent blast, throwing the basket toward the thick forest below…


	3. Discovery

-1Sorry for being gone so long, been busy with some personal things.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WAAAHHH!!" A faint cry was heard across the dark forest as a metallic basket slams into tree after tree on the way towards the ground. The young Sabrina clutches the basket tight as it suddenly stops falling in a rather bouncy stop. She slowly peers over the edge to see that the basket has gotten caught on a high branch.

"Ulp…" She takes a deep breath, not quite fond of heights. Tucking herself back into the basket, she tries to calm down. A sudden roar of thunder shakes the forest as the downpour of rain begins. Within minutes, the young hedgehog is soaked and cold. A sudden gust of wind sweeps the trees, shaking the basket rather violently to the point of throwing her right out and onto the muddy ground below, her fall softened by a soaked pile of leaves. Seconds later, the basket comes down, nearly crushing her in the process.

"Ahh!" She struggles to get to her feet, dazed from the bumpy landing. "Where am I?"

"Is anyone there!!" She shouts, but all voices were swallowed up by the heavy rain. All she could hear were her own echoes.

Wet, cold, and hungry, the young hedgehog huddles to the basket, which laid on its side. It's now her only shelter. She slowly flips the basket over so it's now upside down, encasing herself inside.

"Giordano, where are you…? I'm scared…!" She slowly sheds a few tears as lays down, covering herself tightly with her wet cover. Eventually she falls asleep, waiting for the storm to pass through the night…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmmmh….." The hedgehog wakes up to a slight rustle heard nearby. She slowly sits herself up, a little sore from last night. Almost immediately her stomach begins growling. "Ohhh…how long has it been since I ate…?" She sighs, already homesick.

"I guess I need to find my way back to Station Square…" With that, she stands up, lifting the basket and revealing a rather dense, green forest. No signs of a city here at all.

"Which way do I need to go…?" She couldn't really see a path to follow, being only used to the city. "Well, maybe it's this way…." Trusting her instincts, she heads in the sun's direction.

Hours later, the young hedgehog finally collapses, exhausted. After a minute of resting, she looks over next to her to see the same basket she started her trek from. "Ooh…" Frustrated, she drops her head into the now dry leaf pile. Exhausted and hungry, she lays there, looking into the clear blue sky above her, the sun beginning to set.

"It feels so…refreshing here…" She takes a deep breath, recognizing the intoxicating aroma of flowers she smells each spring in Station Square.

As she closes her eyes to relax, something began rumbling throughout the forest. "Huh?" Sabrina sits up, the darkening sky making it difficult to see. The rumble gets stronger each second, alarming the hedgehog even more. "Is someone there??" She stands up, but is suddenly blown back onto the leaf pile by a powerful gust of wind and heat.

Overhead, a large, metallic figure soars above the forest, scanning for it's target. Seconds pass, and it's heat sensors pick up a small figure beneath the trees. Large, red eyes flash in approval. "Target hedgehog located, priority: capture!"

Sabrina looks around everywhere, not seeing anything moving. Suddenly, a large spotlight appears, searching around the area. At the same time, a violent rumble is felt across the forest as something heavy and metallic lands nearby.

Sabrina is knocked off her feet by the shock. "Ahh!" She slowly looks toward the source of the spotlight, where seconds later a large mechanical claw grabs the tree right in front of her, and rips it from it's roots like a toothpick.

"Ahhhh!!" Sabrina is frozen in fear as she looks up to face the large mechanical beast, it's large red eyes glowing as they lock onto her. The monster being twice as tall as the trees, it tosses the uprooted pine behind it like a toy. The machine then aims it's right claw towards the hedgehog. The mechanical claw quickly transforms itself into some kind of cannon. "Capturing…"

"Capture??" Before she could think, the machine suddenly launches a green energy capture net. The hedgehog quickly leaps out of the way. The net strikes a tree that was behind her, wrapping around the entire huge trunk.

"Ahh! Why is it trying to capture me??" The machine fires two more energy nets, both getting narrowly dodged. "I can't keep this up…OOFF!!" Sabrina slams into a large tree in the darkness. She falls backwards, out cold.

The machine fires one more energy net, which successfully wraps around the unconscious hedgehog. Taking two giant steps, it leans over to carefully pick her up with it's enormous claw, when an alarm suddenly sounded in it's system. "Enemy hedgehog approaching, priority: terminate!"

The giant beast turns away from it's original target, and points it's spotlight toward the sky , where a red bi-plane was soaring nearby. In its cockpit sit a two-tailed fox, and on the top wing, a blue hedgehog standing ready to fight.

The metallic bot emits a loud roar before launching a barrage of homing missile fire at the plane. The fox pilot retaliates with some aerial fire, shooting out all but one missile. The blue hedgehog leaps off the plane's wing, leaping off of the last missile and onto the shoulder of the capture bot. He delivers a powerful side kick that sends the bot crashing to the ground.

Being a capture bot, it already used up it's only offensive power. However, it already completed it's mission. It sends instructions to the net that is surrounding Sabrina, and triggers a self-destruct program. It's red eyes begin flashing brightly.

The blue hedgehog jumped back. "We need to get out of here, this thing is gonna blow!"

"Right!" The fox pilot said as he swooped down the plane to the hedgehog, who swiftly jumped onto the wing.

"Let's go…Huh?" The hedgehog noticed a bright green figure jetting away at a very high speed. "Hang on!" He suddenly darted after the object at supersonic speed, soon catching up and grabbing the net and ripping off the jet. "Come on!" Seconds later, a large explosion rocks the forest….

Once the duo escaped the forest, they flew to their workshop in a rather uninhabited area.

When they entered the shop, the two-tailed fox noticed the net. "What is that, Sonic?"

"I don't know Tails, but I recognize the net anywhere, and I'm sure Eggman has something to do with it." The hedgehog responded.

The fox grabbed a special blade, and used it to cut through the netting's power supply. The energy net disappeared, revealing a naked and bruised hedgehog girl.

"Ahh! It's a girl! Is she ok?" The fox asked.

"Looks like she took a good knock to the head, but she's alive. Was that capture bot after her?" The hedgehog asked, picking up a scrap of metal that had Dr. Robotnik's logo painted on. "It was definitely Eggman's machine..."

As the two were discussing, the yellow hedgegirl slowly began to stir. "Uhhn...."

Tails heard the small voice. "Looks like she's waking up, we should put her somewhere to rest."

"Right." Sonic said, pulling out a large blanket from a nearby shelf. Setting it aside, he carefully picks up the girl, taking her to a sofa in the next room. "Let her rest tonight, then tomorrow, we can take her home." He said, covering her with the blanket. She remained sleeping quietly.

"Gotcha." The fox said, turning off the lights as he left the shop with Sonic, closing the door quietly behind them. The young hedgehog remains asleep for several hours…

Sorry it's a little short ^^; Been a little brain dead the last few days.


	4. Aquaintence

I awaken slowly, vision blurry as moonlight hits my face. I immediately feel a throbbing headache coming on as I slowly sit up. Where am I? After the pain faded away, I noticed I was inside some sort of wooden building. Nearby there is a rack, filled with hundreds of tools and trinkets. A rather large computer of some sort was on the other side of the small room. As I looked towards the window, I saw a spiky figure, sitting in a chair, sound asleep. I stood up slowly, stumbling a bit as I regained my strength. I stepped slowly towards the blue spiked figure. I stopped. What if this person was with Dr. Robotnik? Is it a trap? I'm not going to risk it.

Slowly, I stepped away from the blue creature. I snuck towards a nearby door, leading outside. I opened it slowly with the greatest of care not to make a sound. It was rather warm and humid in this area, surrounded by mountains and dense forest. It was then that I noticed I had lost my cover. It was the only thing keeping me dry and warm. I was filthy! I need to clean myself up before I go anywhere. Luckily with this warm environment, I won't need my cover. I started my walk towards the nearest body of water. Guided by the bright light of the full moon, I soon located a rather small lake, not far from the building I exited. A small waterfall is the source. Perfect. Normally, Giordano lets me clean myself up in his own home, but I have learned to use the environment to my advantage. I arrived at the lake a short time later.

Bracing myself, I slowly stepped into the cool water, noticing how clear it is. I sighed in relief, it felt so refreshing! I carefully scrubbed any dirt from my fur, making sure to clean particular areas well. I always loved water, I swam around joyously for a few sweet moments, bathing in the clear water and moonlight. Looking up at the stars, it made me wonder if I'm ever going to get back home…but enough of that. I rinsed myself off and slowly stepped out of the water. Still wet, I continued my walk towards the forest, noticing an odd green light emitting from there. Stepping through thick brush and debris, it took me who knows how long to get through here, before I come across a dead end, a steep cliff. A brief green shimmer of light catches my eyes, and I look straight up. Amazingly, there was a large floating island! I just stood there, gazing at the greenish glow coming from it. There doesn't seem to be a way to get up there…

Moments later, a sudden gust of air sweeps me off my feet. I regain my balance quickly though, I was getting too close to the edge of the cliff. As I began to relax, an even stronger gust surprises me from behind, blowing me off my feet again, and lifting my light body. "Ahh!" I was scared, I didn't want to be dropped into the sharp rocks below! I close my eyes tightly and brace myself for a painful drop. Seconds felt like minutes, until I felt a slight drop, then I land on my back on what felt like soft grass. I slowly open my eyes to what appears to be some kind of ancient ruin. Rubble lays everywhere, except for a few stone pillars. I was cold, being so high up in the air. I was guessing I'm on the floating island. I slowly step into the field of ruins, looking at some of the images engraved in them. I notice the green light again, this time much brighter and closer. Only a small hill hid the source. I cautiously climb the hill, getting a small tingling feeling throughout my body. As I near the top, I gasp. Before me, stood a massive altar. Inside sat a very large green gem, glowing brightly with some kind of strange power. As the gem's green light shined on me, I felt more alive, almost as if it were attracting me. My mind and vision became cloudy as I slowly stepped towards the gem. Now I stood face to face with the gem, I began to see dark images, then words…

"G….n….dan..ger…."

I was sent back to reality when I suddenly was tackled by something. As my sight came to, I was face to face with a red echidna, who had quite an angry expression.

"What do you think you're doing with the Master Emerald?? Why are you here?" He had a spiked fist raised, ready to strike. He was shaking, he must have been sleeping.

"Ahh! I didn't mean to…!" I said with my eyes clenched shut. I held my hand up in defense.

"Knuckles! Stop!" Yelled a sudden young voice.

Within a few seconds, a familiar blue spiky figure appears behind us.

"She's with me! Don't hurt her!" He said calmly, knowing he made it in the nick of time.

"Who is this? And why did she come here?" The frustrated echidna asked.

"We don't know. We found her when we stopped Eggman's machine yesterday."

The echidna looked down at Sabrina, now noticing that she was naked and shivering from the cold. "Oh, uh…sorry…" He quickly said, getting off of her with a slight embarrassed blush on his face.

The blue figure held a gloved hand out. "Here. Sorry about that, Knuckles is always hardheaded like that."

"Hmph!" The echidna growled.

I slowly reached up and gripped his hand, he pulled me to my feet.

"Eggman's machine nearly got you yesterday, are you alright?"

The memory suddenly snapped back to me. The robot that tried to capture me. Did this blue hedgehog rescue me?

"I-I'm fine…thank you…" I quietly said, looking at the ground nervously.

"You must be freezing up here. Where did you come from? Do you have a home?" The echidna asked, a little worried she may get sick staying up here.

"Yes, I do, in Station Square…" I said, shivering, the cold is really getting to me. I can't seem to believe these two can stay up here s long, they don't even wear clothes!

"Hmm, I know someone that can let you stay in for the night. She can help you get back home." The blue hedgehog said. "By the way, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. And that's Knuckles." The echidna gave a small wave of his hand.

I was in disbelief. These two are willing to help me get home?? I've never met anyone so generous!

"Really?? Thank you so much…and I'm Sabrina…" Suddenly, I felt dizzy, beginning to lose my footing. "Ohh…"

"Whoa! It's too cold up here for you, you better get off of here before you freeze up." Sonic said, holding her upright.

"Ok…but how are we going to get off of here? It's so high up…" I asked nervously, I never exactly liked heights…

"Easy! Hang on tight!" The blue hedgehog said before suddenly scooping me up in his arms, and taking a big leap off the edge of the island.

"WAAAHHH!!" I yelled in fear, closing my eyes tightly. It was only a few seconds before I felt a firm thump.

"You can open your eyes now." Said the blue hedgehog, a bit unimpressed by her reaction.

I slowly open my eyes. We were back at the dead end cliff. I look up to see Knuckles sitting at the edge of the floating island, giving a quick wave. It was only now a short walk until we return to the small workshop where I woke up.

"I'll have Amy take you back to Station Square tonight. She'll let you stay the night and get you home tomorrow. Ok?" Sonic said.

"Ok, that's fine…thank you…" I said, excited but also exhausted.

Within moments we arrive back at the workshop, which was now lit up with lights. As we entered, a small boy fox was sitting at a worktable, using a welding tool on some gadgets. He put down the tool and lifted his protective goggles, looking at us. "Hey! You got her back!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah, she was on Angel Island for some reason, I got her just in time before Knuckles got to her. She's alright, and I'll have Amy take her home." Sonic said, grabbing a nearby phone and dialing a number.

"Great! But I still want to know a few things. Why did that robot attack you?" The fox asked, examining a piece of metal from the bot.

"I'm not really sure, but I think it was sent out to capture me and bring me back to Dr. Robotnik."

"Oh? You mean Eggman, right? Why would he be after you? You don't have any chaos emeralds…" Sonic said, thinking.

"I was told he was capturing young people to use them for some kind of experiment. I don't know exactly what it is though…" I said, trying to remember my events at his prison facility.

As we were thinking, someone knocked on the door. Sonic walked to answer it. "That must be…!!" Before he could finish, a pink hedgehog busted through the door, tackling Sonic to the floor and hugging him tightly. "Oh Sonic! I'm so happy to see you!" It was a few seconds of struggling before the pink hedgehog finally released her death grip on Sonic. "So what did you call me over for?"

Sonic had to catch his breath for a few seconds before answering. "This is Sabrina." He said, pointing to me. "We found her yesterday after one of Eggman's bots tried to capture her, but we took care of it. She said she lives in Station Square, so why don't you let her say at your apartment tonight and help her get home tomorrow?"

"Of course I will! Looks like she needs some clothes too. I think I can give you a few sets! Come on, we better go before we miss the train!" She said before grabbing my hand and dragging me out the door. "Bye Sonic!"

It was a short trek through the field before we arrived at the small train station near the ocean. Within a few minutes, a subway train rolls in, opening its doors. "Come on! We'll take the empty car so nobody sees you like that. We'll be back in Station Square in no time!" Amy said cheerfully. Soon the train begins quietly rolling towards the city. It's a ten minute ride before we finally arrive at the Station Square station.

"We're here! Let's go to my apartment, you can stay the night with me and get some clothes!" Amy said happily as we exited the station. It was only a two block walk until we arrive at the apartment complex. I've never been at this part of the city before. We climb three floors up until we arrive at a pink door. "Here we are!" Amy unlocks the door, revealing one of the pinkest place on the planet. Pink walls, pink carpet, pink everything. Anything not pink would be the hundreds of Sonic-related merchandise, photographs, and dolls. A little obsessive, don't you think? Amy led me into a small bedroom, which was not as brightly colored as the rest of the apartment.

"You can sleep in here tonight. I was saving it for Sonic, but you know how he is! Always running about, saving the world…Ahhh…isn't he wonderful?" She sighed dreamily. "Anyway, get cozy while I find some clothes for you!" She rushes off to her own bedroom, rummaging through her closet.

I sat on the soft, bouncy bed as I looked out the window, showing the vast moonlit ocean. "Saving the world?…" I kept my thoughts to myself as Amy soon returned with a single set of clothes.

"I found just the thing! I bought these yesterday, but they're too big for me, try them on!" She said, leaving the room and closing the door behind her. She gave me a single pair of blue denim jeans, a blue denim short-sleeved jacket, a white tank top, a bra, a pair of panties, and a pair of socks. I was never used to this type of clothing, so it took a little struggling to slip everything on. Within a few minutes, I managed to get all dressed up. It actually felt pretty snug. The bra felt a little weird though, but I think I can get used to it. "Ok…" I slowly open the door and step out.

"Oh my gosh! It's perfect! Is anything too tight?" Amy said excitedly, checking my waist if the jeans were too tight. "Great! Now all we need to do is get you home tomorrow!"

"Yeah…I'll finally be home…" I said, actually smiling for once. Tomorrow it will all be over, I'll be back with Gio.

"Where do you live anyway?" Amy asks curiously.

"In the slums…I know it's not a pretty place for someone like you, but someone very kind that takes care of me." I said.

"Oh? Who is it?"

"Giordano, the restaurant owner." I say, a little embarrassed.

"Oh! I know him! Sonic took me on a date there once! Such a great place to eat too!" Amy says, recalling a date that was actually done because of a bet Sonic lost to Knuckles. "I know where the restaurant is! I can take you straight to him tomorrow. Get plenty of rest tonight, I bet he's going to be so happy to see you! Goodnight!" Amy said before leaving to her own room.

As I laid down in the bed, I was thinking of how I can thank these guys for helping me. Wait, didn't they check me for some kind of emerald? Chaos emerald, wasn't it? Hmm, I'm too tired, I'll think about it more tomorrow…


	5. A Bargain Deal

I awaken the next morning to the strong aroma of coffee. Wait, coffee? Isn't Amy a little young to be drinking that? No wonder she's so energetic…

"Hey! Time to get going! Let's try to get to the restaurant before it opens!" Amy yells through the apartment. I sit up lazily. I've never had such a relaxing sleep before, but I know I have to do this. I slowly climb out of the bed, fixing up my new clothes before stepping out into the kitchen. Amy hands me a mug filled with coffee. "Here, drink this, it'll really wake you up." She says.

"Well, ok…" Honestly I've never drank coffee before, but the smell has always been enticing. I slowly take a sip of the coffee. Very hot, indeed, and a bit sweet with the sugar Amy put in it. The warmth spread throughout my body, it was relieving. I slowly drank my coffee as Amy prepared for our trip across the city. Within moments, she was all ready to leave. I finished the last sip of my coffee and waited for her, already feeling the coffee's effects.

"Come on! Let's go!" I said, excited. The caffeine having a strong effect on me. Amy finally led me out of the apartments, flagging down a taxi cab. "Giordano's please!" Amy said, both of us sitting in the back seat. The cab slowly drove through the city, and I watched out the windows, seeing if I can find a place that looks familiar to me.

"Here we are, ma'am. Ten dollars." Said the driver. Amy handed the driver a ten dollar bill before opening the door, letting us both out. "Thanks!" The cab drove away.

"This is it!" I was speechless. I was home… "Gio should be here any moment now…" I said, looking into the front window of the restaurant. "What's this?" I say, looking at a flyer posted on the window.

**Missing**

**Beautiful Yellow Hedgehog Girl**

**Age 14**

**Blue eyes**

**Reward: $2,500**

"**Wow, he must be really worried about you!" Amy said. **

"**Sabrina!" A sudden familiar voice yelled. I looked to my right. There he was, my caretaker, my protection, my father. **

"**Gio!" I happily ran to him, jumping into his arms, hugging tight. "I was so scared!" Tears of joy ran down my cheeks as we embraced. **

"**I missed you too, my little angel. What happened to you?" He asked, wiping away some tears. **

"**Dr. Eggman kidnapped me. He was using young people for some kind of experiment, but I escaped. He tried to recapture me, but Sonic saved me." **

"**Yeah, and I helped bring her back here!" Amy said cheerfully. **

"**That's wonderful! Ho ho! This is a day to celebrate! Free meals for everyone today!" He said, tearing down the flyers. "Please, Miss Rose, come join us for breakfast!" He says as he unlocks and opens up the restaurant. **

"**Sure!" Amy says, stepping in and sitting in the windows booth with Sabrina. **

"**Wow, it's been almost three days since I last ate anything…" I said, giggling a little bit as my stomach rumbles. **

"**I'm glad you're back with Gio. But where are your real parents?" Amy asked. **

"**I….don't know…I've been with Gio as long as I can remember…" I say, looking towards Gio as he happily cooks in the kitchen, singing Italian songs.**

"**I see…" Amy says, thinking to herself.**

"**Hey, Amy? Sonic was looking for something called a chaos emerald. Do you know where I might find one?"**

"**Not really, but at his request…" She says, pulling out a folded up flyer. "I show him these giveaways the city does when they find one. Here, I found this on the way here, you might find some way to use it." Amy gives me the flyer. It's a lottery drawing. The person must have the matching numbers that the judges draw in order to win the prized emerald. **

"**Hmm, I can give it a try. The drawing is today! I need to go to the city park and get my numbers!" I said, my eyes gleaming with opportunity.**

"**Here you go girls! One hot Italian breakfast!" Gio says as he hands down two large plates of hot specialty breakfast pasta. **

"**Wow, thanks Gio!" I say happily as we both dig into our meals. It all felt so good as my empty belly was filled. **

"**Before we go to that drawing, your hair needs a serious touch up. I think I have just the style that fits you! We'll go back to my apartment, it's right next to the city park!" Amy says as she finishes the last bites of her meal. **

"**Is it ok Gio if I go with Amy?" I ask. **

"**Of course, little angel! You can go anywhere you want with Amy. After all, she is Sonic's sweetheart." He says happily as he picks up their dishes. **

"**Oh…!" Amy bashfully giggles at the comment.**

"**Come on, Sabrina! Let's get that hair done before the drawing!" Amy says, rushing outside and flagging down another cab. **

"**Ah! Ok…I'll be back tonight, Gio." I said, giving him a tight hug before exiting the restaurant. **

"**Have fun girls! And be careful!" Gio waves out to them before returning to work. **

**After a quick cab ride, we arrived back at Amy's apartment. **

"**Ok, I'll be back in a minute!" Amy says, rushing to her bedroom and getting salon equipment out.**

"**Ok." I say nervously as I remember when Gio tried to cut my hair when I was younger. I was such a coward. He just gave up when I struggled too much. **

"**Alright! Just sit in that chair and we'll start!" Amy said, putting her styling equipment on the table next to her. "Ok, first we got to put this gel on those long quills…" She said, applying a smoothing gel on each quill. "Wow, Sabrina, I wish I had quills as long as yours. They're like double the length of Sonics!" Amy says as she picks up a hot smoothing iron. "Hold still…" I obey as she slowly flattens and softens my quills. **

"**Ok, all done! How does it look?" She asks as she gives me a hand mirror. **

"**Oh wow! They look so much better now! I didn't think they could be turned into something as nice as this!" I say in happiness as I feel the softness in each quill. **

"**Great! Now we can get to the park and do the drawing!" She says as she puts her salon equipment away. **

"**Ok, I'll wait outside for you." I say as I go outside and wait. I felt so good now, I no longer felt shy about standing out on the sidewalk. People actually look at me now.**

**Amy eventually came out, and we both started our walk towards the park. **

**Within a few minutes we arrive at the park. There was already a large crown gathering at the bandstand.**

"**Come on ladies and gents, it's almost time for the emerald drawing! Now is the time to take your last second numbers!" A long line of contenders are building. **

"**Come on! We gotta hurry!" I said, hastily shoving myself in between people in the line. Not too many people noticed me as I neared the front of the line. I was too focused to notice I had lost Amy in the crowd. **

"**Sabrina! Where did you go?" Amy yelled, looking everywhere for me. Overhead, a stealthy figure flew by towards the front of the line.**

"**Wait! I'm ready to get my number!" I said as I reached the front of the line, panting. **

"**Oh? And how old are you, young lady?" The drawing man said. **

"**Uh, fourteen? I'm not really sure…" I said, trying to remember. I never exactly knew my own age, it was just estimated by Gio…**

"**I'm afraid you're too young to enter. Come back in a few years and you'll be old enough to do lotteries." The man said as he reached into a slotted box, pulling out a few tickets. "Only a few numbers left, come get them!"**

"**Oh…" I look down at the grass, heartbroken. My chance of repaying Sonic was ruined. Why did it have to end in such a way…?**

**My thoughts were cut off when a winged figure suddenly shoves into me, knocking me to the ground. "Ooof! Ow…" I was too sad to even really care about it, I just stayed on the ground as white, pink-hearted boots stepped over me. "Step aside, girly…" Said a deep, feminine voice, one of her boots intentionally kicking me as she passed. **

**As the white, batty woman neared the front of the line, I sighed. I felt useless now, Amy would be disappointed… "I need that emerald…" I whispered silently, but not silently enough to avoid all ears. **

"**Oh? A child in need?" I froze as the white bat was suddenly standing over me, hands on her hips. "You need one of those gorgeous emeralds don't you?" She said. **

"**Well, yes…but I'm too young to draw…" I said, looking back to the grass. Within a few seconds, a white gloved hand reaches down to me. "Perhaps you need some help that calls for a woman's touch! Here." I slowly reach up and grab her hand, and she pulls me to my feet. "Luck is on you're side when you're with Rouge the Bat." She gives a flirty wink before making her way to the front of the line. **

"**Well if it isn't Rouge! You're just in time for the very last number ticket!" The ticket man said as he handed her a paper ticket with a blush on his face. "Enjoy and good luck to you!" Rouge took the ticket, and suddenly leans into the man's ear. Inaudible whispers could be heard for a few seconds as her hand slips under the control box for the drawing machine, attaching some kind of small device to it. When it was all over, Rouge walks away and leaves the man with a blood red face and a smile. **

"**What did you do?" I ask as the bat returns to me. "You'll see, girly. You want that emerald, don't you?" I was shocked, this voluptuous woman was actually helping me?? **

"**But why are you helping me?" I asked. "I need a favor from you too, you know. You know this handsome boy named Knuckles?" She asked, pulling out and showing me a small photo of the familiar echidna from the floating island. "Yes I do, why?" I asked curiously. The bat gave a little smirk. "You see, he stole something very valuable to me, and I would really love to get it back." She said in a slightly sad tone. "Are you talking about that huge emerald on the island?" I asked, noting is was a gem after all. "You're right on the money, sugar. If you help me get it back, I'll give you this emerald from the lottery. What do you say?" I thought for a moment, should I trust her? **

"**And the winner is, Rouge!" The ticket man yelled through the microphone, and the crowd applauds. "There's my queue." Rouge said as she walked to the grandstand. The ticket man pulled out a small chest, opening it and revealing a bright, white emerald. "Here you go Rouge. You earned it!" The bat slowly pulled the gem from the chest, her turquoise eyes sparkling in the beauty. She slowly walks off the stage towards me. **

"**Here, take it." The bat said as she held out the emerald to me. I wasn't sure if I should accept it or not. I slowly reach out and touch the white gem. I could feel the radiant energy move through my body. I nervously took the emerald from the white gloved hand. "Thank you, but how can I help you get your emerald back?"**

"**Don't worry about it, I'll pick you up tomorrow night, got that?" Rouge said, flapping her wings and rising into the sky. "Later, girl." She said, flying away into the city. **

"**There you are!" I heard a young voice behind me. It was Amy, shoving through the dispersing crowd. "Did you win?" She suddenly gasps, the bright Chaos Emerald catching her eyes. "Wow! You did!"**

"**Yeah, I guess I did…" I said, a little confused. Before I could do anything, Amy grabs my wrist and drags me out of the park. "Come on! Let's give it to Sonic!" She said as we made our way towards the Central Station. **


End file.
